Por la Eternidad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Para el concurso "Road to Ninja" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja"/ A Kakashi siempre le habían gustado los retos, uno tras otro, y cuando consiguió su equipo genin supo que sería más que un simple reto. Y eso se podía adivinar fácilmente tras sus peculiares presentaciones y la mirada desagradable que habian compartido los tres. / Team Seven, ligero MenHina y SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Aviso: Este one-shot está hecho para el concurso "Road to ninja" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja". Basado en el AU de la sexta película de Naruto, del Genjutsu.**

* * *

**.**

_**Por la Eternidad**_

_**.**_

* * *

_La amistad nace del corazón, fluye a través del alma y se fortalece con el tiempo._

* * *

.

Kakashi era un hombre que se caracterizaba exactamente por su poca paciencia, su extrema puntualidad y su carácter enérgico. No había persona que pudiese aplacar lo último, siempre estaba animado por cumplir algún nuevo reto y tendía a llevar a Gai a todos lados para demostrar su "juventud" como siempre proclamaba con los ojos brillosos, incluso aunque el pobre desdichado y siempre decaído de Gai no quisiera. Era conocido también en todas las naciones como el ninja copia, aquel que sin ser Uchiha podía copiar una y mil técnicas con el Sharingan que había obtenido de su compañero durante la tercera guerra ninja. Al ser un shinobi siempre alegre y optimista Kakashi rezumaba energía siempre, y deseaba uno y otro reto, el haber entrado a ANBU lo fue, pero eso perdió su encanto con el tiempo y él deseó algo más competitivo. Y lo obtuvo: Un equipo genin.

Y vaya equipo que obtuvo.

Sentado en el barandal del mirador con su libro sobre nuevas técnicas, Kakashi pensó que el reto que tendría esa vez sería un poco más difícil, pero eso lejos de decepcionarlo lo emocionó.

¡Oh, sí, ellos serían todo un reto!

Y podía asegurarlo bastante bien mientras veía los ojos desinteresados de la hija del cuarto, la postura altanera del hijo de su sensei y el aire cool del chico Uchiha. Sentados en las escaleras le miraban atentamente, como esperando alguna señal aunque él ya les había dicho que se presentaran

— ¡Entonces, me presentaré yo primero! —exclamó alzando un puño en alto y con fuego en los ojos —. ¡Ustedes mis queridos alumnos solo síganme!

Sakura alzó una ceja extrañada, Menma miró aburrido y Sasuke, él solo rió divertido.

—Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, pero seguramente ustedes ya lo saben, me gusta retar a Gai a nuevas cosas y demostrar mi juventud, mi sueño para el futuro es hacer de ustedes unos grandes shinobis capaces de seguir las reglas y ser lo suficientemente fuertes para poder superar a los sannin. Y aficiones, me gusta leer los libros de Jiraiya-sama sobre nuevas técnicas para poder fortalecerme. Ahora es vuestro turno, empezamos por la derecha.

Menma frunció el ceño, pero habló.

—Mi nombre es Menma Namikaze, tengo un montón de gustos y no tengo intención de decírselos, no tengo sueño alguno porque será una realidad: seré el mejor shinobi que ha visto este mundo —como si enfatizara eso la mano del chico viajó hacia su estómago de forma casi imperceptible, donde él sabía estaba el sello que lo convertía en el jinchūriki del Kyūbi —. Y suficiente de mi vida que no les interesa. Joder, esto es una estupidez, Kakashi —agregó el chico irritadamente.

Si había algo por lo que el revoltoso muchacho se caracterizaba era por el carácter cambiante heredado de su madre y sus genes Uzumaki, algo que añadido al físico de su padre había vuelto a Menma uno de los chicos más populares entre las muchachas y aquello con el tiempo había colaborado a aquella rebeldía que comenzaba a nacer junto a toda esa seguridad innata. Kakashi sabía que con el tiempo eso comenzaría a ser un gran problema. Menma era demasiado obstinado y sarcástico, rebosaba de altanería y de poca humildad. Lo único que tal vez aún frenaba un carácter que prometía ser indomable con el tiempo era la admiración y respeto que sentía por sus padres, eso se demostraba en que Menma comenzaba a dejarse crecer un poco más el cabello en los mechones delanteros para ser más parecido a Minato de lo que ya era.

Kakashi rió sin hacer caso a la irritación de su alumno.

—Siguiente.

Sasuke sonrió y se acomodó el cabello al instante.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, pero tú puedes llamarme como desees, nena —Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a Kakashi y volteó hacia Sakura tendiéndole una rosa roja que había sacado de su ropa.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza resignado, Menma bufó indignado ante el estúpido comportamiento de quien por desgracia sería su compañero de equipo por un muy largo tiempo, y la única chica del equipo tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, lo que no impidió que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —preguntó ella sin expresión.

—Claro que no, dulzura, toda mi atención es para ti, está rosa roja simboliza…

—…tu estupidez —dijo Menma simulando toser.

Sasuke le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para interrumpir la demostración de mi puro amor?

— ¿Tal vez el único que siente pena ajena por tus poesía barata?

— ¿Mi poesía barata? ¡Pruébalo! —el Uchiha sacó otra rosa y se la tendió a Menma, como retándole a recitar algo más perfecto.

Por toda respuesta una vena latió en la sien del rubio que cogió la rosa, la estrujó y la tiró al suelo sin consideración, para después insultarle.

Y Kakashi pensó que realmente eso sería muchísimo más que un simple reto, tal vez se lo hubiese pensado mejor antes de exigir un equipo genin a la Hokage. Pero él no era de los que retrocedían así que pues solo tenía que mirar para adelante. No podía ser tan malo ¿no?

Sasuke Uchiha, el segundo hijo de los Uchiha difería bastante del genio Itachi no solo por la diferencia de poderes, también por el carácter de playboy que había adquirido recientemente, si bien de niño ya había sido bastante alegre y encantador eso se había intensificado con las hormonas de la adolescencia convirtiéndolo en lo que era. No había chica que no cayera ante su poesía y sus perfectos modales, o no desviviera de amor por las rosas que él regalaba sin pudor. Aun así con todas sus tonterías, Sasuke no tenía nada que envidiar a Menma ni en popularidad o fuerza y era bien sabido que el hijo del rayo amarillo era muy fuerte para su edad. El único defecto era todo ese derroche excesivo de "seducción".

—… ¿Por qué no lo probamos aquí y ahora? —saltó Sasuke al instante poniéndose en posición de pelea.

—Vamos, chicos, no es el momento…—intentó decir Kakashi.

—No tengo ningún problema con eso, te venceré en un segundo perdedor —provocó Menma en tono burlón levantándose de su sitio y también poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Chispas de odio saltaron entre ambos, sus músculos se tensaron por la tensión del momento y se prepararon para ir a por todo.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar y pasear con Ino-chan —la voz de Sakura cortó de lleno la pelea. La chica ni siquiera los miraba, ella tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Kakashi y hablaba como si fuera un discurso aprendido de memoria, como si de hecho nadie más estuviera con ella —. Mi deseo es ser la mejor kunoichi para poder proteger esta aldea y a todos sus habitantes como algún día mis padres lo hicieron. Mis aficiones son aprender nuevos jutsus y lo que me _disgusta _—ella en ese momento los miró, pero ninguno de ellos halló algún tipo de emoción en sus ojos llanos, ni desdén, ni desprecio, ni resentimiento o frialdad. No había absolutamente nada. Era como si de hecho ellos no merecieran ni siquiera su atención — son ustedes dos —Sakura se levantó de su sitio y acercó a ellos de modo que formaban una especie de medio circulo, ella se cruzó de brazos con postura perfecta, la barbilla en alto y la mirada perdida —. Namikaze Menma y Uchiha Sasuke, son unos críos arrogantes. Y tú —señaló a Sasuke — no me vuelvas con esas cursis palabras. Compórtense como hijos de sus padres.

Sasuke desvió la mirada con las mejillas infladas en medio de un berrinche. Menma en cambio le miró con desdén.

— ¿Y porque la princesita mimada cree que tiene el derecho de señalar a los demás? ¿Por qué no te miras primero Haruno Sakura? —fue bastante obvio el desprecio en su tono.

—Porque ustedes opacan mis propios defectos, Namikaze Menma —la respuesta de Sakura fue concisa y cruel, sin ningún tipo de emoción, nada a excepción de que ella había apretado los puños al escuchar la palabra "princesita" —. Siéntanse todos orgullosos, nadie les puede ganar ni siquiera en estupidez — y aquello si fue con toda regla desdén con un toque de ironía.

— ¿De verdad? Pero siéntete tranquila princesita de cristal, en actuar en automático nadie te gana, es más te llevarías el premio a mejor adorno de la casa.

—Y tú deberías postular a las próximas carreras ninjas, ganarías con creces, vamos que prácticas todos los días corriendo de tu madre —Sakura nunca había deseado hacer enojar a alguien, de hecho ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había deseado algo, pero aquello realmente le había dolido.

—Eh, ¡No me ignoren! —Se quejó Sasuke con una venita latiendo en la sien — ¡No estoy pintado!

— ¡Cállate, Sasuke! —gritaron Menma y Sakura a la vez haciendo que el Uchiha se encogiera en su sitio.

Kakashi rodó los ojos, aquello no había sido un buen comienzo, definitivamente no.

Él conocía bien a Sakura, casi tan bien como conocía a Menma. Por mucho tiempo mientras era ANBU había ejercido como protección para la hija del cuarto, la cual seguía teniendo un importante lugar en toda la aldea aunque sus padres llevaran muertos mucho tiempo. Sakura seguía viviendo en la torre kage bajo la protección de Tsunade y se le daba el trato que se le daría a cualquier familiar cercano a un kage. Había visto crecer a la niña y sabía que pocas cosas lograban alterarla, en especial si se relacionaba con sus padres o su puesto de "princesa", Sakura era una chica amable y sonriente, calmada y tranquila, pero en realidad eso no era más que una máscara porque Kakashi había estado con ella tanto tiempo que había hallado a la verdadera Sakura, había hallado a una niña rota sin ninguna motivación propia, solo llevada por una promesa ante una lápida. Una niña que había perdido toda esperanza para sí misma.

Todo aquello haría más difícil la situación.

En resumidas cuentas le había tocado un chico arrogante (Menma), un playboy (Sasuke), y una chica desinteresada (Sakura) y podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que no había mucho por hacer por ellos. Las primeras impresiones eran las que siempre contaban y esos tres habían dado un mal paso al mismo tiempo.

Eso sería muy malo.

En ese momento Sasuke pareció decir algo, Sakura le ignoró, Menma simuló vomitar y nuevamente una pelea comenzó.

Corrección: eso no sería muy malo, sería terrible.

Los tres chicos parecían odiarse.

Y él ¿Qué culpa tenía de eso? Joder, ahora solo le tocaba soportarlos.

Que dios se apiadara de su alma.

.

~o~

.

Menma salió de su casa quince minutos antes de la hora en la que Kakashi les había citado en el campo de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera amanecía y eso sin duda le irritaba mucho, había querido dormir hasta tarde, de hecho no le interesaba llegar temprano, pero su querida y "tierna" madre le había tirado de la cama sin consideración alguna para obligarle a ser puntual. Él torció el gesto nada más de recordar la risa de su padre y la mirada que prometía dolor de su madre, así que no tuvo más opción que tomar algo ligero de desayuno y salir en dirección al encuentro con "su equipo".

Sí, porque demonios, ahora él tenía que soportar al "soy-tan-guay" de Uchiha y a la "nada-me-importa" de Haruno, la princesita de hielo. No había duda que la Hokage había buscado joderle la existencia ¿Por qué con esos dos? Había tantos otros en la academia que no serían tan molestos. La explicación del capullo de Kakashi era por sus habilidades, entre todos los equipos que se habían formado solo tres lograrían pasar las pruebas para ser oficialmente aceptados. Las probabilidades y mejor expectativas estaban con el equipo ocho: formado por la genio Hyuga, el misterioso Aburame y el raro Inuzuka; con el equipo diez: formado por la exasperantemente tímida Yamanaka, el lento Nara y el serio Akimichi; y claro también con el equipo siete: formado por la insensible Haruno (la hija del cuarto), él (hijo de sus padres que eran dos grandes héroes) y el baboso Uchiha (hermano del genio Itachi).

No había dudas de que era lo que buscaban: Un equipo de rastreo (equipo ocho) y dos equipos con defensiva y ofensiva (Equipo siete y diez). Pero aun si quedaba todavía la duda de si todos aprobarían, Kakashi ya había explicado que podían aprobar los tres o no aprobar ninguno o solo uno en cada equipo.

Aun así se negaría a intentar llevarse bien con esos dos, no le caían bien y punto, que fuesen un equipo no significaba que tenían que ser amigos o algo así, les dejaría bien claro ese punto.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver que ya alguien estaba allí, pensó al instante que sería el exasperante de Kakashi que era conocido por su extrema puntualidad, pero no era él, allí, arrodillada ante una piedra estaba nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno.

—…les prometí que sería un gran kunoichi —respingó suavemente al escucharla hablar. Y no, no fueron sus palabras lo que le hicieron quedarse quieto, fue su tono. Había compartido clases con ella y los demás bastantes años, los suficientes para hacerse una idea de cómo era, por algo se había burlado el día anterior de su insensibilidad. Pero en ese momento su tono no era inexpresivo o desinteresado, era dulce, suave y melancólico. Una pequeña sonrisa genuina cruzaba sus labios, no como esas sonrisas que regalaba a todos siempre, no una sonrisa ensayada y cordial, no, era una sonrisa bonita y dolida al mismo tiempo. Sakura tenía las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos con una postura elegante, pero no parecía ser simplemente por protocolo, era por verdadero respeto hacia algo. Menma entonces comprendió que no era una piedra cualquiera.

"_Los nombres tallados en esta piedra, son los nombres de las personas a quienes la villa considera sus héroes. Son todos shinobis…pero no son simple héroes._ _Son héroes que dieron su vida en acto de servicio. Se sacrificaron."_

"_El cuarto Hokage y su esposa han muerto"_

Recordó brevemente algunas de las conversaciones de sus padres y entonces miró de nuevo a Sakura. Ella en ese momento se había erguido un poco y acariciaba con mimo dos nombres escritos en la fría lapida. No parecía la misma chica insensible que era en la academia, tampoco parecía la chica de sonrisas y amabilidad que era con los aldeanos y aquellos que la admiraban. En ese momento no era más que una niña de doce años que extrañaba a sus padres.

Y entonces Menma sintió algo que no pensó sentir nunca: culpa.

"_Solo intenta no hacerla enojar, no es tan fácil poner en ese estado a Sakura. Ah, y mejor limita tus burlas sobre el hecho de que sea la hija del cuarto"_

"_Ella ya ha tenido bastante que llevar, Menma. No debes ser tan desconsiderado, sus padres murieron defendiendo la aldea. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidar de ella."_

Estúpido Kakashi y estúpido Sasuke, recordar lo que le dijeron después de que Sakura se marchara no le ayudaba mucho con su culpa.

—Yo voy a proteger esta aldea como sea, ustedes no pudieron seguir con sus sueños pero yo los seguiré, después de todo soy la hija del cuarto Hokage, es mi deber —Sakura siguió hablando ajena a él —, voy a pasar hoy y seguiré entrenando sin importar lo que suceda. No voy a permitir que nadie se interponga en mi camino, ni siquiera mi propio equipo. Por ustedes protegeré Konoha aunque tenga que dar mi vida. Se los prometo, padre, madre, cumpliré sus sueños.

El viento alborotó su cabello largo de color rosa y pudo verla mejor. No lloraba, pero no es como si necesitaba hacerlo, porque de hecho se dio cuenta de que ella lloraba siempre, no con lágrimas sino con su indiferencia, con sus falsas sonrisas y con su soledad.

—Así que… ¿Ya te conmoviste? —saltó en su sitio al ver a Sasuke a su lado sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, bastardo?! —gritó enojado por no haberlo sentido.

— ¿Menma? ¿Sasuke? —Sakura los miró sorprendida, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos adquirieron una dureza envidiable —. ¿Desde cuándo están aquí? —siseó con sospecha.

—Acabamos de llegar hermosa Sakura, pero tu belleza nos ha hipnotizado, por favor haz de cuenta que no estamos y sigue con lo tuyo. Los hombres debemos admirar lo bueno. —Sasuke recitó de forma solemne aquello mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Menma y después miraba al horizonte de forma soñadora.

El Namikaze lo hubiese matado.

— ¿Nos? Habla por ti, perdedor, ¡Suéltame! —Menma lo empujó alzando un puño en alto y con todas ganas de ponerse a ahorcarlo.

Sakura los miró con una gotita resbalando por la sien. Esos dos de verdad…

—Déjense de chistes, mejor vengan aquí, Kakashi-sensei no demorará en llegar —dijo la chica levantándose y acomodándose sobre la hierba.

Sasuke sonrió todo galán y sacó una rosa antes de ir por ella.

Sakura le arqueó una ceja.

—Creí ayer haber dicho que…

—Sí, lo sé, pero que clase de hombre puedo ser si no insisto en admirar tu hermosa indiferencia.

—Eres tonto ¿o qué?

—Seré todo lo que tú quieras, solo déjame estar a tu lado, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás —Sasuke sonrió acomodándose el cabello como si estuviera haciendo un comercial.

Sakura le miró por un largo minuto y después le ignoró. Ino el día anterior le había dicho que no se tomara a mal los coqueteos de Sasuke, que esa su forma de ser amigable aunque ella no acababa de entender exactamente como eso se podía considerar "amigable". De cualquier forma no estaba allí para discutir con ellos, el día anterior había estado demasiado nerviosa y había acabado perdiendo la paciencia a la menor provocación y no se permitiría de nuevo aquello. Shizune le había instado una y otra vez entre regaños que debía comportarse a su altura. De ninguna forma perdería el tiempo con nadie, ni con ellos. Se limitaría a ser la de siempre, solo tenía que irse con cuidado.

— ¿Sakura-chan? —insistió Sasuke sin dejarle de tender la rosa.

—Por favor, Sasuke, dale la rosa a quien le interese —dijo la chica sin mirarle.

Menma sonrió burlón ante al aura depresiva que rodeó al chico.

—Hinata-san es un gran ejemplo, ¿no estabas tras ella en la academia? ¿Qué te dio por dejar vacío el negocio de Ino-chan para darme rosas a mí?

— ¿Hinata? —Menma saltó en su sitio y fulminó con la mirada a Sasuke ante el nombramiento de la bella y engreía heredera de los Hyuga.

Aquello hizo que un aura brillante rodeara a Sasuke al instante.

—Oh, sí, la preciosa Hinata, como olvidarme de ella y sus encantos—para tener solo doce años de edad Sasuke sonrió de una manera que hizo que Menma se le acercara y le diera un golpe que lo tiró al suelo, y que hizo que Sakura se apartara disimuladamente de su lado.

Sasuke se levantó furioso pero antes de iniciar una pelea con Menma que le esperaba mucho más que dispuesto, Kakashi apareció exactamente a la hora acordada, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Tenía la mirada concentrada sobre un libro, y alzó la mano en forma de saludo.

— ¡Listos para la prueba de hoy, alumnos! ¡Hoy harán historia! ¡Demuestren su poder! ¡Hoy iniciarían el largo camino hacia su madurez aunque todos lo duden! ¡Hoy se enfrentarán cara a cara con la muerte! ¡Hoy…

—Corto el rollo ya, Kakashi —le cortó Menma fastidiado —. No necesitamos de tus ridiculeces.

Sakura suspiró cansada, Sasuke se frotó la frente producto del golpe contra el suelo y Kakashi rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, está bien, que impaciente, Menma, no cabe duda de que eres hijo de Kushina-san.

El chico bufó.

—Muy bien, como ya se los dije ayer solo tres equipos aprobaran, y aparte de todo eso cada uno debe luchar por un puesto en uno de esos equipos, así que depende de ustedes —Kakashi guardó su libro, y dio unos golpecitos a dos campanitas que tenía atadas a una cintillo. —Tienen que quitármelos, así que vengan con todo. ¡No se limiten, queridos alumnos!

Y tras ese discursó desapareció en una nube de humo.

Menma, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron al instante, ya no había bromas o burlas. Por primera vez se midieron como verdaderos rivales. Menma fue el primero en hablar.

—No es que me interese está porquería de prueba, pero no voy a regresar a la academia así que voy a ir por Kakashi, le quitare esas malditas campanas y así tal vez me pongan con otros que si aprueben, lo que menos quiero es tenerlos a mi lado.

—No te creas tanto, yo seré quien le quitaré las campanas a Kakashi-sensei, le daré una a Sakura-chan y tú te irás a la academia, quien sabe y tengo suerte de que Hinata sea tu reemplazo, porque es seguro que ella aprobará en su equipo.

Los dos compartieron una mirada fulminante y miraron a Sakura como esperando que ella dijera algo, pero la chica ya no estaba con ellos, al levantar la mirada la vieron caminando en dirección al bosque. Antes de entrar ella se detuvo y los miró sobre el hombro.

—No me interesa quien se quede con la otra campana, pero yo voy a conseguir una y Sasuke no necesito que lo hagas por mí. Ah, sí, y no se metan en mi camino, que hayamos sido puestos en un equipo no significa que debamos ser amigos.

Y entonces ella ingresó sin mirar atrás.

Menma y Sasuke le imitaron al instante, cada uno yéndose por su lado.

Kakashi se sentó tranquilamente en una de las ramas de uno de los arboles a esperar pacientemente a que sus alumnos vinieran por él. Que el equipo siete, ocho y diez aprobaran era ya un hecho, todos estaban conformados por los herederos de los grandes clanes, mientras que los otros equipos no tenían en si ninguna cualidad que mereciera la pena ser entrenada, podía sonar cruel y ruin pero eran ninjas y necesitaban lo mejor de lo mejor, quizá en otro año no importaría mucho que equipo aprobaran, pero ese año era diferente, desde que se los unió se supo exactamente que esperar de ellos. Ese año se iniciaría el entrenamiento a los futuros líderes de la mayor fuerza de la aldea y solo se debían preocupar por eso. Esa prueba en sí no era más que el protocolo que se debía cumplir siempre, además claro de que también era la táctica para hacerles comprender que comenzarían peleando y ganando uniendo sus fuerzas. Lo importante siempre era cumplir la misión y mientras aun fueran genin necesitarían el trabajo en equipo.

Además sería interesante saber las habilidades más desarrolladas que tenían. Él conocía bien a sus tres alumnos, había sido protector de Sakura, era ex alumno del padre de Menma y había sido compañero de un Uchiha lo que de alguna manera le había hecho tener una relación cercana con los Uchiha y por lo tanto con Sasuke. Sabía exactamente como eran y que podía usar contra ellos, pero nunca los había enfrentado así que debía irse de todas maneras con cuidado. Ninguno de los tres podría ser completamente inofensivo.

Y vaya que no lo fueron, muchas horas después, casi al anochecer (él no les había dado tiempo límite) Kakashi jadeó retrocediendo en posición de ataque al comprender lo que había pasado, en ningún momento alzó su bandana ninja que ocultaba su Sharingan pero ya comenzaba creer que terminaría por necesitarlo. Sabía que eran fuertes pero no es como si fueran tanto.

Hizo unos cuantos sellos.

—Aún son unos críos —declaró desapareciendo bajo tierra y enterrando a Sasuke hasta el cuello.

La siguiente que cayó fue Sakura encerrada en Genjutsu, un campo que como él sabía, ella no dominaba para nada. Intentó no ser muy cruel así que solo le hizo recordar cuando sus padres fueron a esa guerra donde murieron…bueno de hecho, _tal vez si _fue cruel.

Y se ocultó, esperando a que Menma apareciera. Sasuke y Sakura habían dado una buena batalla pero aún eran unos principiantes, solo con técnicas básicas no podrían lastimarle, aunque en honor a la verdad el que le hubiesen hecho jadear de sorpresa ya era un logro.

El chico no demoró mucho, unos minutos después apareció entre los dos.

Menma sonrió burlón a Sasuke.

— ¿Disfrutando de la vista, perdedor?

—Lo estaba hasta que apareciste tú, quítate de ahí que no puedo ver a la linda Sakura —protestó el chico sin parecer enojado.

El rubio miró de reojo a su compañera, Sakura estaba en el suelo de rodillas con la mirada perdida, las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué le estaría mostrando Kakashi?

—Tsk, son unos inútiles —declaró el Namikaze arrogante.

—Di lo que quieras al menos lo intentamos. Sakura es nula en Genjutsu por eso no puede luchar contra eso, y Kakashi-sensei me tomó por sorpresa, pero veamos cómo te va. Ya sabes lo que dicen, perro que ladra no muerde, y tú ladras mucho Menma.

El chico le sonrió irónico.

—Cierra la boca, Sasuke. Tu solo siéntate y mira…ah, perdón ¿Cómo te vas a poder sentar en tu lamentable condición?—el rubio se rió agriamente y con el pie le dio un golpecito burlón en la frente a su rival.

Sasuke le gruñó furioso.

—Al menos sácala del Genjutsu.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque somos compañeros, no te puedes quedar ahí de pie mirando.

—Pues mira como lo hago —Menma se cruzó de brazos y bostezó —. Ni lo que le pase a ella o a ti me interesan. Mi único objetivo es ser fuerte y ustedes son un estorbo.

—Aun no entiendo que ve Hinata en ti, no veo la amabilidad por ningún lado. —dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo. Más de una vez la genio de los Hyuga le había dado la paliza de su vida cuando le coqueteaba, siempre alegando que amaba a Menma por su amabilidad y un montón de cualidades que Sasuke realmente no encontraba.

— ¡Mantén a Hinata fuera de esto! —le gruñó Menma irritado.

Detestaba con todo el alma que ese playboy la nombrara. No es como si le gustase que Hinata fuese por allí diciendo que eran novios o espantando a las chicas, no es como si de hecho le gustase Hinata y su adoración asfixiante mezclado con el reto que siempre encontraba en ella, pero le complacía hallar en ella a una chica fuerte, hermosa y decidida. De alguna forma era como su rival y a Menma no le gustaba que se metieran con lo que era suyo.

Pero sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos Menma se volvió hacia Sakura y la sacó del Genjutsu, no lo había hecho por la petición de Sasuke, ni porque ella de alguna forma le causara lástima, sino más bien por todo lo contrario, la resolución de Sakura le gustaba, si Sakura causara lástima en él la hubiese dejado allí, las personas débiles no iban con él.

La chica parpadeó y respiró con dificultad al encontrarse nuevamente en la realidad. Menma no vio rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos, era como si ella no pudiese llorar porque definitivamente la mirada de tortura de sus ojos especificaba cuanto le había dolido la ilusión.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Sakura preguntó mirando al suelo.

—Quien sabe, tal vez estaba aburrido —comentó Menma de forma desinteresada —. En fin, tú quédate allí con el marica de Sasuke, yo voy por unas campanas que Kakashi aún tiene.

— ¿Cómo que marica? —Sasuke gruñó saliendo de la tierra. Le había tomado tiempo pero finalmente logró liberarse del Jutsu.

—Así que ya saliste, te lo digo de una buena vez, mantente fuera de mi vista —amenazó Menma con frialdad —. Yo seré quien apruebe esto.

—Eso lo veremos.

—Definitivamente son unos críos arrogantes —murmuró la chica levantándose y retrocediendo unos pasos.

—No es como si hubieses hecho gran cosa así que no tienes derecho a decir eso —soltó Menma con desdén.

Sakura miró con resentimiento y apretó algo en su mano. La mirada de Menma fue veloz y al segundo siguiente había alzado un puño en dirección a Sakura, ella le había esquivado con las justas y ni tan bien porque un hilillo de sangre resbaló de su mejilla. La chica entreabrió los labios sorprendida ante el corte que ni había sentido. Tanteó con sus dedos el líquido rojo y luego miró con incredulidad a Menma.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Sasuke indignado —. ¡No se debe atacar a las mujeres!

—No es una simple mujer, está entrenándose para ser una kunoichi ¿no? Si no puede soportar eso no debería estar aquí. Así que muéstrame que tienes en la mano, ahora —ordenó Menma con sospecha a Sakura.

La chica le siguió mirando con rareza.

—Sakura-chan, no le hagas caso, Menma no tiene consideración con nadie —intentó decir Sasuke.

—Ya es suficiente, no necesito otro guardián, Sasuke —le dijo Sakura con cierta ironía —. He sido rodeada de ANBUS desde que tengo edad para recordar quienes siempre han cuidado que ni me rompa una uña. No necesito que tú también te pongas en ese papel.

Menma le sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces estoy en lo cierto ¿no? Si eres una kunoichi debes soportar eso.

—Nunca nadie se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima por ser hija de quien soy —dijo Sakura asombrada —. No pensé decir esto, pero gracias…no me has tratado como si yo fuese de cristal, me tratas como a los demás y eso es lo único que pido. Soy una kunoichi, yo dejé de ser una simple mujer desde que decidí entrar en este camino —Sakura alzó la mano dejando ver un hilo rojo degastado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Eso es…?

—Uno de los hilos de las campanas. ¿Conseguiste una? —preguntó Menma interesado.

—Casi —Sakura torció el gesto —Corte la campana, pero Kakashi-sensei fue más rápido y me encerró en Genjutsu, entonces fue lo único que pude obtener. En Genjutsu soy lamentable —agregó.

—Aun así es bastante impresionante —concedió Menma.

—Exacto, yo apenas rocé una de las campanas —explicó Sasuke sonriendo —. Lo siento, Sakura —añadió —, no volveré a tratarte como si fueses débil.

—Gracias —susurró la chica suavemente.

Kakashi desde su lugar sonrió y decidió que ya era hora de salir de su escondite y terminar eso definitivamente. Los tres chicos le esperaron preparados, no intercambiaron una palabra, pero Menma corrió hacia Kakashi al verle aparecer, Sakura se inclinó hacia la tierra y Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos.

— **¡Elemento viento: Rasengan! **—Menma sonrió confiado al ver a Kakashi agrandar su único ojo visible de la sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que el joven hijo del rayo amarillo hubiese aprendido esa técnica tan pronto. Pero Menma era fuerte y Kakashi no tuvo dudas de que ese avance solo era el principio de las grandes habilidades que se veían en el chico.

Espero a que llegara para apartarlo y seguir con los demás, pero las sorpresas no habían terminado allí, ya era sorprendente que un genin pudiese usar chakra para ninjutsu, pero la sorpresa tampoco era mucha ya que Menma era después de todo hijo de Minato y Kushina, pero de los otros dos no se esperaba nada de ninjutsu.

— **¡Elemento tierra: pantano! —**si bien Sakura era pésima en el campo del Genjutsu y le costaba manejar su chakra, compensaba todo con ninjutsu. La muchacha al terminar los sellos había dejado caer sus manos con fuerza sobre la tierra, una línea oscura había marchado desde el punto donde ella tocó hasta extenderse en forma de lodo en un círculo alrededor de Kakashi.

_¡Me atrapó! ¡Maldita sea después de todo es la hija del cuarto! —_pensó Kakashi esquivando a Menma a las justas y moviéndose con dificultad entre el lodo donde comenzaba a hundirse.

— **¡Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego! —**y para cerrarlo todo con broche de oro Sasuke había mostrado una sonrisita arrogante antes de lanzar una gigantesca bola de fuego en su dirección.

Y combinados los tres poderes, Kakashi no tuvo más opción que dejarse ganar, porque usar su Sharingan no hubiese exactamente algo parejo. Se las arregló para escapar dejando las campanas atrás.

Los tres cayeron al instante jadeando con fuerza y muy cansados.

Menma recogió una y Sasuke recogió otra, pero se la tendió a Sakura al instante mostrando una sonrisa maltrecha.

—Te dije que conseguiría una para ti —declaró el chico.

—Y yo te dije que lo conseguiría yo sola —susurró Sakura tomando la campana —. Gracias —y ella sonrió, y como Menma pudo apreciar no fue una sonrisa falsa y poco sincera, fue una sonrisa tan verdadera como la que dedicó al recuerdo de sus padres.

Y Menma también comprendió que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sakura cayera enamorada del playboy.

—Bien bravo, bravo. ¡Pasaron la prueba los tres! —Coreó Kakashi apareciendo delante de ellos con los puños en alto —. Se lo dije a Gai, ahora iré por mi recompensa —el fuego en los ojos de Kakashi hizo que los otros miraran con pena ajena.

_Usar chakra siendo tan pequeños…definitivamente la Hokage sabía lo que hacía al unirlos, eh —Kakashi los miró con detenimiento y los ojos entrecerrados —Aun así están bastantes agotados por usar solo una técnica, que por cierto es demasiado poderosa. Bien, bien…después de todo no parece que será tan malo. Quizá de verdad ellos puedan superar a los sannin._

—Bien, vayan a casa y descansen ¡Mañana comienza nuestra primera misión! —exclamó Kakashi emocionado.

Y en ese momento aunque aún su corazón doliera por la pérdida de Rin y Obito por sus sentimentalismos, Kakashi depositó en ellos una confianza que nunca había depositado en nadie, una confianza que había muerto cuando perdió a sus compañeros y a su padre durante la tercera guerra ninja.

Él confió en ellos esperando no arrepentirse de nuevo, y lamentablemente cuatro años después Kakashi se arrepentiría.

Porque llegaría el momento en que Menma Namikaze se volvería contra su aldea, matando a su futuro maestro el sannin Jiraiya, destruyendo su equipo al casi matar a Sakura e intentarlo con Sasuke, lastimando a sus padres con su decisión y dejando con el corazón roto a la heredera de los Hyuga al ponerla entre la espada y la pared, al hacerle elegir entre la aldea y él. Llegaría el momento en que se declararía una nueva guerra y tuvieran que marchar a luchar contra él, tendrían que ver como Minato y Kushina eran obligados a luchar contra su propio hijo a muerte, y como Hinata tomaba la decisión de matarlo. Tendrían que ver como Sasuke tomaba la decisión de salvarlo y como Sakura tomaba la decisión de matarlo también.

Tendrían que ver tantas cosas…

Pero mientras tanto, ajenos al horrible futuro que les aguardaba, Kakashi sonrió a sus nuevos alumnos y ellos le sonrieron. Menma no tan arrogantemente, Sasuke sin su faceta de playboy, y Sakura con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa.

Quizá a pesar de todo aun había una pequeña esperanza.

—De ahora en adelante seremos el equipo siete.

— ¡Sí!

Y aquello solo era el comienzo de muchas aventuras…_por la eternidad._

.

* * *

_._

_OK, quería hacer algo muchísimo más dramático donde al final no terminasen siendo amigos ni nada…pero mi amor por el team seven me ganó ^^U._

_Haciendo aclaraciones para el cambio que le di a los personajes._

_Naruto/Menma: Como ya saben la contraparte de Naruto es el principal antagonista de la sexta película, por lo que es arrogante, altanero, seguro y muchas cosas más XDDD, en otras palabras como el Sasuke real sin todo ese rollo de la venganza._

_Sasuke/Sasuke AU: El nuevo Sasuke es todo un playboy que no duda en coquetear con toda persona que tenga falda (?) XD, aun así es fuerte porque si Itachi está vivo yo pienso que debió haberle entrenado un poco sin todo esa tensión del golpe de estado._

_Sakura/Sakura AU: De lo poco que se vio de ella en el anime más o menos me basé. Sakura es toda sonrisas, pero son falsas. La Sakura real es egoísta, es llorona, emocional y dependiente; por eso para mí la Sakura AU es todo lo contrario, mas insensible tras la muerte de sus padres, sin depender de nadie, además que su mayor fuerza que es su gran capacidad para su manejo de chakra no lo tiene, por lo tanto los dos poderes que adquiere la Sakura real(o sea su capacidad de medic-nin y su fuerza sobrehumana) no los tiene la AU, quien es pésima para el Genjutsu y cuyo fuerte es el ninjutsu. _

_Y tantán…eso es todo._

_Ah, claro como ya saben a mi encanta el SasuSaku y el NaruHina (aquí MenHina) así que a quienes les guste las parejas espero que también les haya gustado la ligera insinuación de ambas ^^._

_Gracias por leer y espero les guste y pueden darme un voto._

_Besos_

_Bella._

**_PD: Pueden ir a esta cuenta para las votaciones las cuales duraran dos semanas:_**

**_www - fanfiction-net-/ u / 3054382 / Minkus - BN (unan los espacios y quiten los tres primeros guiones)_**


End file.
